violetsbanefandomcom-20200215-history
Violetsbane Chapter 15
Chapter 15 (Violet POV) "It sure is lonely traveling alone..." I whispered to myself. Bright Scar told me I'd be getting my first companion for Neksdor soon, but it's not soon enough. "I'm going to die in this heat!" Keeping my pace, I padded towards a tall cactus. "It's some shade, at least." I curled up in the shade, wrapping my tail around my waist. At least I'll get some peace and quiet. And maybe a nap. Closing my eyes, I allowed myself to doze off just a little bit. '-------' "Twyla, stop it!" I protested. "You're not funny!" Twyla had put our dad's top hat on my head when I wasn't looking, and now she's holding it down on my head. That top hat is UGLY, and I hate it. Twyla is very well aware of it, too. "TWYLA!" She rolled her light green eyes and took it off. "Thank you!" Twyla snickered. "You're so sensitive, Vivi!" While that may be true, I don't act THAT sensitive. "I really wish you were more outspoken, but whatever." Holding back a bitter retort, I lightly pushed her away, knocking her down a little. "Come on, you've gotta admit that it's true!" I wish that I was more extroverted like Twyla, but I just can't...people aren't always the nicest of creatures. "Let's just go outside." I grumbled, already walking towards the exit. Twyla immediately rushed towards me and knocked me over, making us both trip on the ground. "OUCH!!" I whipped my head towards Twyla. "TWYLA, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU." Twyla sheepishly laughed and got off of me. Once I got up, I stared her down. "You have TWO seconds-" Twyla immediately got the hint and ran off. However, I'm not letting her get away this time. Sprinting as hard as I could, I chased after my sister, who had now hidden herself somewhere in the house. "Dammit Twyla!" "What's all this commotion about? Violet and Twyla, you'd better not be wrecking the place again!" My older sister Helen yelled from across the house. "Dad won't be happy if he sees." Sighing to myself, I got up and glanced at Twyla for a split second. She was sticking her tongue out at me, which undoubtedly enraged me and caused me to tackle her to the ground. "VIOLET!" "Oof!" Twyla groaned. "You know, you could have better landing!" She teased, still grunting a little. With a couple more groans, we got up and faced our older sister, Helen, who was glaring intently at us. "S-Sorry, Helen. We got carried away..." "Of course you did. Did either of you do your homework?" Helen sighed, slapping her forehead. "Please tell me you did-" "I sure didn't." Twyla bluntly replied. She ran over in the direction of her room to get started on it, I guessed. Helen glanced at me, hoping that I'd at least done my homework. I nodded, which seemed to please Helen for a little while. Turning around, I could hear footsteps coming from behind us. It was our father, Harold. He had black hair like me, and had light green eyes. He glared at me. "Violet, come here now." He demanded. I walked over to him, looking down at my feet. I know what this is about. "Why can't you be a normal child?" He growled in my face. "Tell me. Why are you so messed up than the others?" Helen didn't bother sticking up for me. Instead, she glared at me which gave me the impression that I should say something. "Erm...I-I don't know, Dad..." I mumbled. He narrowed his eyes. "Because you aren't normal, you mental freak! I can't believe that my once perfect family was ruined because of you! At least Twyla's normal!" He yelled. Tears fell down my cheeks. Why is it that just because I'm different, he acts like I'm a curse? "For goodness sakes Violet, you were born with that stupid disorder, and now I find out that you can't even try to like the opposite sex more than your own?! You should be dead." He hates me. He hates the fact that I don't think right and because I'm not "normal". I shouldn't be here. I should be dead. "You're so lucky that Penny is around and expecting your little brother, otherwise I would've disowned you by now! And stop sniveling!" "Okay, Dad." I whispered hollowly. He then smacked me upside my face, making me fall backward. Not bothering to get back up, I closed my eyes. He'll do it again. And again. And AGAIN. What was the point of fighting back when I couldn't? I'll always be the broken, disgusting child I am... '-------' (Twyla POV) Positioning myself properly, I sat on top of the cactus. Recently Shadowseeker had taught me how to fly (to an extent) and now I was practicing taking off in the real world. Carefully, I unfolded my wings which had quite the large wingspan. Shadowseeker had told me that my wings were unnaturally large for an Imp, so he decided to teach me instead of having another Imp teach me how to fly. That was good, actually because he didn't waste any time with me. Though honestly, my body still feels sore from training last night...ow. I attempted to push myself into the air, hoping to fly. Instead, I fell straight onto the ground, landing on something. No wait, someone. "MRRAAOOOW!" The person yelped. Immediately I got up and backed away. This person's going to kill me, aren't they? Once they got up, I was able to get a better look at who they were. The person I'd fallen on top of was a female with purple cat ears and tail sprouting out of the appropriate areas, whiskers on her cheeks and was wearing a purple catsuit. Purple obsession much? She had long, straight black hair and gleaming amber eyes. W-Wait a minute, is that- "Who the hell are you?!" She snapped. Yep, that's the cranky Violet I know and love. Even though she's a cat, but I mean, I'm an Imp now so who's to blame? "V-Violet...?" I squeaked, which seemed to surprise her. "Is that you?" Recognition flashed through her eyes. "T-Twyla...? Y-You...came looking for me?" Violet mumbled. Smiling, I nodded. She immediately hugged me, and I could feel tears falling on my wings. Violet's really missed me, hasn't she? "I've missed you so much!" She wailed, sobbing uncontrollably. Me too! Cause it's been FIVE YEARS. After a few more seconds, she released me and smiled. "I'm so happy I got to meet you during this quest. The past few days have been hell, lemme tell you..." "What happened?" I asked, tilting my head. Quest? What's she talking about? Last I heard, she hadn't been called upon Bright Scar herself to save the world. Dad told me that she'd murdered someone in the village who VERY CLEARLY wasn't murdered by anyone, but still managed to run her out. Our Dad is honestly a jerk. Violet sighed. "Well, I witnessed a LOT, so you'd better be paying attention. First off, the world is being tortured by the Dark Lord Mapleshade, who loves to steal faces for some reason. Second off, I got this necklace-" "CHARM." A voice resonated from the charm that was worn around Violet's neck. "Get it straight, idiot." Violet glared at it. "Shut up, Bright Scar! I'm not in the mood for you right now!" Violet spat. Wait wait wait, she's talking to BRIGHT SCAR?! Isn't Bright Scar one of the overseers of this world? How's Violet talking to Bright Scar, for goodness sake?! "I can explain. Bright Scar is able to talk through this CHARM," Violet placed extra emphasis on the word charm as if she was mocking Bright Scar. "And give me advice. Not like I need it." "Oh please! Tristan, Holly, and Silverfire were taken by the Dark Lord! If you need advice, it's now more than ever!" Bright Scar snapped at her. Wait, Tristan? Isn't that the guy who came with Shadowseeker that night? He's traveled with Violet? I'll have to ask more about him, since he seems to shaken up to talk to me at all. I don't know who Holly and Silverfire are, though. That I might have to ask Tristan and Violet about, I'm guessing. Violet sighed, which almost sounded like a whimper. "I miss them. Even if we usually fought, they were almost like...real family." She looked back up at me. "I'll give you some background. Tristan, he was very hot-headed but very lazy. VERY. He's also a warrior as well, but the way he did his job it's like he just learned how." He kind of sounds like my type of man, actually. Would I have any chance of ending up with him...? I resisted the extremely strong urge to lick my lips after some...'thoughts' entered my mind. Argh, why am I even thinking like that? Is it another part of being an Imp? Because if it is, then I want to be a human again PLEASE. "Umm...are you okay, Twyla?" Violet asked, thankfully breaking my train of thought. "She's fine, Violet. It's just the fact that Twyla is now an Imp, that's all." Bright Scar mewed. Violet raised an eyebrow. "What's an Imp?" "If you'd looked at the other two scrolls before picking the cat one, you'd know!" Bright Scar scolded her. Okay, their bickering is actually pretty funny. It'd make a great comedy act. "An Imp is basically a hybrid slu-" "Call Twyla that, and we will have serious problems, Bright Scar." Violet grumbled. "I think we all got what you meant by that." Bright Scar sighed. "Oh, alright. I won't be bluntly honest. Imps are often very...what word can I use without offending you, your highness? They're often very romantically inclined and love, um...'pleasure', let's just leave it at that. Is that better?" "Yes, but you could improve." "Whatever. Anyways, she's an Imp now. Twyla will have to learn how to cope with it because I didn't change her into one, someone else must've." Bright Scar muttered. "And because I didn't do it, I can't change her back." What?! I can't be a human ever again? Is that basically what she's saying. "Oh, I almost forgot- meet your new teammate, Violet. Cheerio." Wait, I'M her new teammate? That's both cool and...scary. Just what happened to her other teammates anyways? '-------' (Holly POV) "Stay put." A monster grumbled. "Otherwise I'll just kill you myself." With a sigh, I stayed down on the ground of the jail cell they'd put me in. "Now that's a good girl. Shadowseeker should be here shortly with...someone you know very well." Who, Silverfire? I haven't seen him since before we got kidnapped. Wouldn't he be in a cell too? Or Tristan? He's...no. I-I can't...I just broke up with him, I cannot deal with him right now. Footsteps could be heard as time went on. Was that Shadowseeker? Soon I could make out who it was. It was Tristan. "T-Tristan. What are you doing?" I rasped. He sighed, on the verge of tears. "I'm so sorry it had to end like this, Holly." Tristan whispered. End like how? If he's talking about our relationship, then that was a while ago. I'm still angry that he lied to me. "No, I'm not talking about our relationship. I'm talking about...what you'll want to do with me. I'm a liar. A traitor. I've been working with Mapleshade behind your backs ever since I joined Violet. I'm sorry..." "YOU LIAR!! VIOLET TRUSTED YOU, AND YOU JUST THREW IT AWAY?!" I snarled, clenching my fists. "I'D OUTTA SNAP YOU IN TWO RIGHT NOW!" This man thought that working with Mapleshade, the fricking Dark Lord, was a better choice than fighting beside Violet? We were actually winning! "Yeah, I'm expecting to get the same reaction from Silverfire..." Tristan murmured. "You know, I do feel regret for it. I was supposed to murder Violet from the start. But life seemed to take me in the direction to travel with her and eventually fall in love with Violet. I had no choice but to do this, Holly. It's not like I have my own free will here." I growled at him. "Doesn't mean I forgive you. For lying to me and the whole team. You were infatuated with Violet the entire time we were together, weren't you?" He didn't say a word. "That's what I thought. Next time, think before you lie to me to my face." "I understand. I don't forgive myself, either..." Tristan mumbled. "I still care for you, Holly. Just not in that way. I'm trying to get them to treat you guys better than the other prisoners. Please Holly. I'm trying." He lost his trust from me. "Just go away. I hate you." I hissed at him. Tristan sighed, tears falling down his cheeks. He walked out of the area, leaving me behind. "Is the test subject ready?" A raspy voice hissed. "Good. Let's see if the vampire serum works." Oh Bright Scar, I hope Silverfire's alright at least... '-------' (Violet POV) "WEEE!!!! This is going to be SO MUCH FUN!!!!" Twyla exclaimed. She is a lot more energetic than I thought. "And I'll finally be able to get to know you, Vivi! YAAAY!!!!" Ugh, I hate being called that. But for Twyla's sake, I'll let it slide. I'm more concerned about getting to an inn. It's blazing out here, and I hate it. Powdered Peaks is better compared to this, because you can actually fix the cold. Heat, on the other hand, is no. "Huh? What's wrong, Violet?" "It's just...I miss my old team. I miss Tristan, Holly, and Silverfire most of all..." I sighed. Twyla raised an eyebrow, her light green eyes gleaming with amusement. "What's funny?" "Do you have a crush on this Silverfire guy?" Twyla bluntly asked, putting her arms behind her head. No! Just because I was friends with him, it doesn’t mean I liked him! Besides, there's no way me and him could happen. "Ha! I could tell by that reaction that you do!" She snickered. "OH MY BRIGHT SCAR, SHUT UP!!!" I snapped, my cheeks turning a bright red. Twyla ignored my protests. Why can't she ignore other stuff than my protests? "TWYLA!!!" "Violet and Silverfire sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Twyla sang, although it sounded more like a dying bird and laughter mixed into one voice. She's horrible at singing, by the way. "First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage!" "That's enough out of you." I hissed, making her shut up. She sung it quietly under her breath, still trying to annoy me. I'm trying my best to ignore her, but she makes it so hard. "I do not currently have a crush on Silverfire. He's my best friend-" Twyla almost started singing that song aloud again, but she clearly knew better than to now. "And nothing more. Don't make this more awkward than it already is." I knew I was lying at that point, as I prefer my friendships with guys to stay platonic. Twyla sighed, but didn't complain any further. I must say, this is the most productive my team has gotten with a teammate. Horrible, but true. '-------' We were still on the road, and we were dead thirsty. I think Twyla's hallucinating, because she seems to think that the cacti are green monsters. That's completely absurd and stupid. She won't stop pointing them out to me, and I keep ignoring her. It's actually a very simple process. But she's getting extremely irate with me now, so I guess I'll have to answer her at some point. The heat was beating down on my body, but it kept my cat ears nice and warm. It's actually quite pleasing. I don't know about Twyla, because she's only been complaining about the monsters. "Vivi! There's cacti monsters out here, and they're scary!" Twyla whimpered, now clutching onto me. "Can't we get out of here? I don't wanna die today!" "Twyla, there's no such thing. Now will you shut up while we walk over to the inn?" I growled. She shook her head and pointed to one of the cacti. "It's just a normal cactus, idiot. How is it-" "Wait." Reluctantly not making a sound, I watched the cacti open its...eyes...? And it stared at us blankly for a second, before doing anything. What is this abomination? Quickly it jumped up and then you could see three of them stacked on one another. Whatever this thing is, it looks scary. And I guess Twyla was right. It immediately charged towards me and slammed into my chest and face, leaving some large thorns behind in my skin and clothing. It then went after Twyla, pure rage on its face. Just what is this thing, and why is it attacking us? "Twyla, look out!" I screamed for her. She barely heard me, but she managed to catch on to dodge in time. Her wings softened the impact for her, but otherwise did nothing else. She took out her pitchfork and flew up just a little bit. A dark portal appeared before her, ripping a hole in the world. She twirled her weapon a little bit before doing anything. Okay, is that really necessary? "Pitchfork of Darkness!" She shouted before thrusting (dear Bright Scar that came out wrong) the pitchfork into the hole. Soon a giant hole opened underneath the cacti stack and a pitchfork made up of dark energy came out and skewered it like a kabob. Dang it, now I'm hungry... The cacti stack fell over and landed on the ground. We...did it? "WOOOOOOOO!!!! I DEFEATED MY FIRST ENEMY, ARE YOU PROUD VIVI?!?!?!" And I've gotta put up with all of this screaming until I rescue my team? You've gotta be kidding me...oh well. She's far more cheerful and upbeat than Tristan was. Raising an eyebrow, I nodded. Hopefully this new team won't kill me... Category:Violetsbane Chapters